hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakunoda/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Openings & Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second opening Screenshot_2018-03-20-00-11-47.png|Pakunoda as seen in the third opening theme song of the series |-|Video Games= Hunter X Hunter Minna Tomodachi Daisakusen!!.jpg|''Hunter × Hunter: Operation All of My Friends!!'' cover Pakunoda 3.jpg Pakunoda 4.jpg Pakunoda 5.jpg Pakunoda 6.jpg 22 Pakunoda.jpg 23 Pakunoda.jpg paku8.jpg|Card 21 Paku6.jpg|Card 22 paku7.jpg|Card 23 17 xPakunoda09.jpg 44 zPakunoda16.jpg Pakunoda card.jpeg Pakunoda card 2.jpg Pakunoda 7.jpg Pakunoda 8.jpg Pakunoda 9.jpg Pakunoda 10.jpg Pakunoda 11.jpg paku1.jpg Pakunoda 12.jpg Pakunoda 13.jpg Pakunoda Card 15.jpg Pakunoda Card 14.jpg pakunoda card 01.png HxH Card364 (6).png Paku card123.jpg Pakunoda - valentine's day ver card 01.png Pakunoda - valentine's day ver card 02.png paku2.jpg paku3.jpg paku4.jpg paku5.jpg Pakunoda_Card.png 00001640.png Pakunoda_-_Casino_ver_Card.png Pakunoda_-_Casino_ver_Card_.png 00001586_1_.png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (1).png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (2).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (4).png Summer Festival 2015 ver - Part 2 (6).png Summer_Festival_2015_ver_-_Part_2_(6)_-_Kira.jpg pakunoda card 02.png Pakunoda - Christmas ver.jpg Pakunoda - christmas ver 01.png Pakunoda_-_Christmas_ver(plus).jpg Paku - Christmas ver Kira.jpg Pakunoda - 2016 Valentine ver.png Pakunoda - 2016 Valentine ver - Card+.png Pakunoda_-_2016_Valentine_ver_-_Kira_Card.png Pakunoda_-_2016_Valentine_ver_-_Kira_Card(2).jpg Pakunoda Card 120.png Pakunoda_Card_120(plus).png HxH Battle Collection Card (998).jpg Pakunoda_Card_121.jpg Pakunoda_Card_121+.png Pakunoda_Card_121_Kira.png Paku_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Card.png 000020871.jpg 00002111.jpg 00002111(1).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (333).jpg 00002182.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (113).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (114).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(53).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(52).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (209).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (441).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (440).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (591).png HxH Battle Collection Card (597).png HxH Battle Collection Card (596).png HxH Battle Collection Card (729).png HxH Battle Collection Card (733).png HxH Battle Collection Card (817).png HxH Battle Collection Card (822).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1177).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1105).jpg Chrollo - Casino Ver - LR Card.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png Pakunoda_LR_Card.png Pakunoda LR+ Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (575).png Pakunoda_LR_Kira_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR+++_Card.png.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Card_(Kira).png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Pakunoda - Circus Infiltration ver - LR Card.png Pakunoda_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_LR+_Card_(2).png Pakunoda_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_LR_Card_(Kira).png Spiders_Yukemuru_LR++_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (905).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1191).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (883).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1407).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1462).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1039).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1435).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1139).jpg Pakunoda Chibi (1).png|Pakunoda Chibi 00002127.png Pakunoda Chibi (2).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (3).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (4).png|Pakunoda Chibi 12011538(181).png Pakunoda LR Card Chibi.png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (3).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (3).png Pakunoda chibi 01.png Pakunoda chibi 02.png 00002111.png Pakunoda - merry christmas ver.png Paku summer ver chibi.png Pakunoda - 2016 Valentine ver chibi.png Pakunoda chibi 03.png Pakunoda - Circus Infiltration ver - LR Chibi.png Paku_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Chibi.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(42).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(41).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (32).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (69).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (75).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (110).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (125).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (140).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (181).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (203).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (224).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (260).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (272).png |-|Other Media= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members prior the Kurta Clan massacre Paku_pr.png|Pakunoda's Soul Doll, made by Omokage Hunter × Hunter- Real Stage Cover.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the play, Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Promotional poster for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena arcs The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe members poster.png|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Episode_51_OP.png Ep 51 OP (Textless).png Episode_51_OP_2.png Pakunoda_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Pakunoda's Valentine outfit - Hunter × Hunter Battle All Stars 1468406210.jpg 1479435724.jpg 1479435402.jpg 931ba8121477dfb21bc078d435a05c6d.png cs:Pakunoda/Galerie